Dante's Adventure
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Finn and Jake meet a demon from a place called Hell. Finn gets turned into a vampire, ironically, to extend his life, and a half devil helps Finn retrieve the same sword he lost. Things can't possibly get worse...right? FinnXMarceline, DanteXLucia
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Adventure Time, the Devil May Cry series, or any of the characters. Try to guess who the demons are.

* * *

Unexpected Visits

"Hey, Man," Jake said. "I know you really like Marceline and all but you must know that she's crazy right?"

"First," Finn said. "I don't like her as anything other than a friend. Second, she's not crazy. You're just not cool enough to understand her."

"You don't like her, huh?" Jake asked. "Then how come you changed your outfit for a dark one?"

Finn had changed his blue Tee-shirt and shorts for a pair of navy blue cargo shorts, a black Tee-shirt, and had gotten rid of his hat. He also traded his old shoes for black Converse All Stars. It had been about five years since the Lich had been sealed away, though, so his old outfit no longer fit him anyway. He had gone through high school so he had a class ring that he never removed except to shower. The ring was silver with an Aquamarine for a stone, a dog on one side, and a bat on the other. His blonde hair had also turned the same shade of black as Marceline's.

"Because my old outfit didn't fit and I decided that I might as well go for function before fashion," Finn said.

"Good point," Jake said. "But I still say you like her."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Finn opened it and smiled.

"Sup weenie?" Marceline asked floating over his head and grinning evilly at Jake.

"Why are you here Marceline?" Jake asked.

"Recruiting Finn into my undead army," Marceline said.

"Nope sorry," Finn said. "Not for hire."

"Yeah you're too weak for my army anyway," Marceline said.

"Bite me," Finn said sarcastically.

"If you say so," Marceline said flying over.

She opened her mouth and acted like she actually would. Jake screamed and actually got such a perfect high C that all of the windows shattered. Marceline and Finn both started laughing and Jake glared at them.

"You're so easy," Marceline said.

"Am not," Jake said beginning to pout.

Just then Marceline disappeared in a puff of smoke then reappeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped three feet into the air screaming and ran into the corner shrinking to the size of a mouse.

"Told you so," Marceline said while Finn keeled over laughing.

"Not funny," Jake said pouting.

"Hilarious," Finn choked out trying to stop but failing.

"Careful or you might pee your pants," Marceline said grinning.

Finn managed to stop and went to the bathroom then came back down with his father's sword.

"So," Finn said. "Where are we going this time?"

"Simple," Marceline said. "The magical instrument store. I'm getting that sword of yours turned into a guitar."

"I don't know how to play," Finn said.

"You'll learn," Marceline said.

Finn shrugged and followed her out of the tree then she flew him to the instrument store where the clerk cast a spell on the sword. Vertical lines appeared on the blade like guitar strings and the lines turned into beams of energy at the circular cross guard. They stopped at the bottom of the circle.

Marceline took the sword and easily played a very fast and obviously difficult song on it then handed it back, seemingly satisfied.(The song is Crazy Train, just because it's really hard to play at full speed.)

"I'm impressed," Marceline said. "That's actually not a half bad guitar spell. Anyway, let's go Finn."

She flew them back to his tree and they spent the rest of the day with her teaching him how to play. He learned quickly and by the end was able to keep up with her on most songs.

Marceline left about an hour before sunrise and Jake finally came out of his hiding place. He grew back to his normal size and Finn tossed him his sword.

"Dude," Finn said. "You need a sword that doesn't have a handle twice the length of the blade."

"I like my sword," Jake said.

"You can't even use it," Finn said. "Not that you need it."

"Exactly!" Jake said.

Finn rolled his eyes and then swung their father's sword at Jake's head. Jake ducked under it and expanded his fist before throwing it at Finn. Finn jumped over his fist and landed behind Jake then pinned him to the ground with the sword at his neck.

"You lose," Finn said.

He and Jake had had random sparring sessions every once in awhile and Jake almost always lost. The main reason was that Finn could now wield their father's sword in one hand and was ambidextrous.

"Try winning without the sword," Jake said.

"Why would I do that?" Finn asked.

Just then, a demon with bat wings smashed through the roof and stood on the coffee table. His entire body was made out of fire so the coffee table began to burn as well.

"Uh oh," Jake said.

"Bring it on," Finn said.

He charged forward with his sword and the demon's right forearm grew into a sword blade. He blocked Finn's blade then kicked him back. Finn's shirt didn't catch fire but there was a burn spot. Finn charged again and this time, the demon spun and knocked Finn's sword away then slashed his back. The wound was barely a paper cut but hurt badly thanks to the blade being white hot. Finn attacked again, and this time, the demon blocked his sword with his wing and slashed Finn's torso from his right shoulder to his left hip. This time, the wound would be fatal.

Finn stumbled back and swung at the demon one last time but it smashed the sword way with the back of its hand then kicked Finn in the chest again. Finn flew back and into the wall then the demon turned on Jake. Jake swung his own sword at the demon but the blade exploded on contact with the demon's neck. With that, Jake ran away. The demon then turned into a ball of flame and shot into the air. Marceline arrived a moment later and screamed when she saw the damage, mostly to Finn. She grabbed him and his sword and then she ran outside with Jake right behind her shading her from the sun.

"What happened?" Marceline asked.

"Some kind of super powerful demon made out of fire busted into our tree and beat up Finn then left!" Jake said.

Behind them, the tree collapsed in a shower of sparks. They went to Marceline's house as fast as possible and Marceline began to bandage Finn's wounds. Jake could tell that she was barely holding together.

"Marceline," Jake said trying to remain calm and forcing the words out. "You have to turn him."

"I can save him," Marceline said.

"No," Jake said. "He'll die if you don't."

Marceline continued trying to save Finn so Jake pinned her to the wall.

"Marceline!" Jake said. "Either you turn Finn or he'll die! I don't know if you care but I'm not letting my Bro die!"

Marceline stared at him for a moment then at Finn. Finally the gravity of the situation sunk in and Marceline shoved Jake away and ran over to Finn. She bit his neck then used his sword to cut her palm. Then she pressed her wound to his bite mark and held it there for ten seconds. Then she pulled it away and bandaged it.

"Is that it?" Jake asked.

"That's it," Marceline said.

As they watched, Finn's skin quickly turned paler and paler until it was the same shade as Marceline's. Then he opened his eyes and groaned.

"You turned me didn't you?" Finn asked.

"How can you tell?" Marceline asked.

"I knew the wound would be fatal and I can hear and smell Jake's blood," Finn said.

Marceline nodded and tossed him an apple. He stuck one fang into it and the color drained but did nothing to help his hunger.

"Still hungry?" Marceline asked.

"Very," Finn said.

Marceline nodded and floated out to the kitchen. She returned a little while later with a bottle of blood.

"Drink," Marceline said handing him the bottle.

"Uh..." Finn said.

"Just drink it so that you don't tear Jake's throat out," Marceline said. "Trust me, I went on a rampage when I was first turned because no one was smart enough to give me some blood."

Finn shrugged and drank the blood. His hunger went away but to him it was fairly tasteless. He couldn't figure out why but didn't really care since he wouldn't be craving it again any time soon.

He handed the bottle back to Marceline and she stared at him in shock.

"What?" Finn asked.

"You don't care much for the taste do you?" Marceline asked.

"Not particularly," Finn said.

Marceline stared at him as if he had just told her father he was retarded. Finn felt uncomfortable with her staring at him but she looked away after a while but only long enough to summon her father.

"Yes?" Abadeer asked then froze when he saw Finn. "You turned the kid? 'Bout time."

"He doesn't like the taste of blood," Marceline said.

"It's tasteless," Finn said.

"I see," Abadeer said. "Come here boy."

Finn walked over and Abadeer drove his hand into Finn's abdomen. then he pulled out a tiny piece of the demon's sword. The moment he saw it, he gasped and dropped it onto the floor then stamped the fire out and opened a portal to the underworld before throwing the piece through.

"Where did that come from?" Abadeer asked.

Finn explained about the demon attacking them and Abadeer stared at him in shock. Finally Finn finished the story and Abadeer just stared at him then took his sword.

"My God," Abadeer said.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"God," Finn said. "Humans used to worship him."

"Do you?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Finn said. "So, what's so special about my dad's sword?"

"It's one of the three legendary blades," Abadeer said. "Another is the one that gave you that cut you nearly died from."

"Who was that demon?" Finn asked.

"A monster that even Dad fears," Marceline said. "He lived in Hell. Another demon sealed him there for a long time but once the human world fell, that spell must have been weakened until it finally broke. The demon that cast the spell to seal the other one in Hell has a semi-immortal son who hunts demons. I'm going to call him."

She left and Abadeer handed back the sword then retreated to his own realm.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Adventure Time, Devil May Cry, or any of the characters.

* * *

Demon Born

Finn sat on the couch ignoring Jake's complaints as he did the same. Finn barely noticed the discomfort of sitting on the couch because he was distracted. His reason was that Marceline was, once again, flirting with him to get a reaction. She was sitting in his lap, laying her head on his shoulder, and hugging him. This time was different than any other time, because she had also turned on a sappy romance movie where the main female was doing the exact same thing, right down to their words. Clearly she had watched the movie too many times but Finn was both trying not to laugh, and not to blush.

Just as he was about to say something, there was a knock on the door. Finn instantly threw Marceline off of his lap and moved to answer the door. When it was open, he saw that there was a twenty some year old man with silver hair, a red trench coat, black sleeves, a red vest, and a large broadsword with skulls on the cross guard. Behind him was a woman of the same age with bright red hair, tan skin, a white poncho, and off white clothes. She had a pair of cutlasses shaped like elephant tusks.

"You must be Finn," the man said. "My name's Dante. This is Lucia. May we come in?"

"I guess," Finn said stepping aside.

"Hey Dante," Marceline said floating over. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Dante said. "Half-demons have to stick together."

"True," Marceline said. "So, I got a question. Is he a pure blood vampire?"

"No," Dante said. "Somehow, he's only a half vampire. He won't like the taste of blood and will be able to survive on regular food. He will, however, be immortal."

"Cool," Marceline said. "Will he have the abilities of a vampire?"

"Floating yes," Dante said. "The rest, no."

"Sunlight?" Marceline asked.

"No effect," Dante said.

"Cool," Marceline said. "Catch."

She tossed him Finn's sword and when he caught it, a grin spread across his face.

"Very cool," Dante said. "Let's see, if I do this."

He cut his arm with Finn's sword then let some more blood fall onto the blade then onto his own blade. Both glowed then the light faded and Dante grinned.

"Just as strong as yours," Dante said and tossed the sword to Finn. "So, you want me to help Finn get my dear darling Daddy's sword?"

"Yes," Marceline said.

"Trish had it," Dante said. "Before The Despair Embodied killed her. He probably has my sword now."

"Great," Marceline said. "He's the one that forced me to try to turn Finn. He would have died otherwise."

"How well did you do against him?" Dante asked.

"He kicked my ass," Finn said.

"Probably," Dante said. "Well there are two things you need to know. First, the moment you touch my father's sword, you'll become half demon."

"Okay," Finn said.

"That means you will not be even comparable to a human anymore," Dante said making sure he understood the weight of the decision."

"I don't care," Finn said.

"Okay," Dante said. "On the plus side, you will have my father's powers, the same powers that I have."

"Cool," Finn said. "Can we get going now?"

"Not yet," Dante said. "I want to see your skill with a sword."

Finn sighed and he and Dante left the building. Once they were far enough away from it, they began to fight. Finn swung at Dante's head and Dante ducked under it then swung at Finn's side. Finn blocked his sword and shoved it back then spun and swung at his chest. Dante jumped back to avoid the attack then swung at Finn. Finn blocked Dante's sword, his own sliding into a notch near the tip of the blade. He spun away from Dante and pulled Dante's sword with him. Dante let it go and when Finn swung again, he caught the blade in one hand then stripped it from Finn's grasp with the other. Then he drove it into the ground and smiled.

"Congratulations," Dante said. "Not many can keep up with me in a fight. Even less can strip me of my sword."

Finn smiled and picked the sword. He liked it more than his father's, but his father's was a family heirloom.

"I'll trade," Finn said.

Dante grinned and tossed him his father's sword. Finn thanked him then tossed Dante's back to him. Dante pressed it against his back then released it and it didn't fall.

"How'd you do that?" Finn asked.

"Magnet," Dante said. "Effective huh?"

"Got another one?" Finn asked.

Dante tossed him a harness with a flat, rectangular, extremely powerful magnet on the back. Finn put it on under his shirt then stuck his sword to it and grinned.

"That's a neat trick," Finn said. "I like it."

"It's really effective too because when you want to fight you can just grab the hilt and swing," Dante said.

Finn nodded and they went back inside.

"So, where'd you get the cool sword?" Finn asked.

"Rebellion?" Dante asked. "He's a gift from my dear, darling, pain-in-the-ass father."

"Mine was made-" Finn began.

"Out of demon blood by your father," Dante said. "I know. It's one of the most famous blades in existence. Second only to the one we're supposed to find and to the one The Despair Embodied wields."

"Does he have a shorter name?" Finn asked.

"Nope," Dante said.

"Figures," Finn said. "So, where do we go first to get the sword?"

"I told you The Despair Embodied has it," Dante said. "To get the sword, we'll have to get him to use it then beat him."

"Or we could try to use a spell to find out if he has it or not and its exact location if he doesn't," Marceline said.

"That works too," Dante said.

Marceline got a map of the world then set a tripod over it and used a spell. The tripod had a pendulum with an arrow hanging in the middle, and as she said the incantation, the pendulum began to swing then pointed off the map. Marceline replaced the map with one of the Nightosphere and got a similar result. the same happened with the Underworld. Finally she got a map that was completely red and had images of strange creatures around some of which were crossed off. this time, the pendulum pointed at the center of the map which had the image of two statues and a living skyscraper forming a triangle around the spot the pendulum was pointing at.

"It would have to be there," Dante said. "Okay, looks like we'll have to get this over with the hard way. Bring whatever weapons you want to bring. I suggest anything with a blade."

Finn nodded then leaned against the wall. Marceline retrieved her Axe-base and they were ready. Dante smirked then turned and they all left. Jake followed but without a weapon.

"You should stay here dog," Dante said. "You'd only be a liability."

"Would not!" Jake said.

"He's right," Finn said. "Sorry Bro but this is our fight."

"What if that demon returns?" Jake asked.

"Run," Dante said.

"You can go to the Nightosphere for now," Marceline said. "It'll be difficult for him to get there."

"Actually-" Dante began.

"Shut it!" Marceline said.

Dante shrugged and they disappeared from sight around the opening of the cave. Jake turned and walked back into the house and opened a portal to the Nightosphere then went through.

Finn wanted to learn to float like Marceline was but she said that he wouldn't be able to do it for around a century. Dante picked him up and threw him into the air and as Finn fell, he closed his eyes and curled into a ball. He had never told anyone that he had a fear of falling but somehow trusted Marceline enough to not be afraid when flying with her. After about thirty seconds of not creating a puddle on the ground, he opened his eyes and looked down to see that he was floating about six inches off the ground. He looked to his side and saw that Marceline, Lucia, and Dante were all standing a ways away. Lucia looked bored, Marceline looked shocked, and Dante looked proud.

"Fear works well at activating powers," Dante said.

"Cheap," Marceline said. "But thank you. Now I won't have to carry his fat-"

"I'm not fat!" Finn protested.

Marceline laughed and Finn smirked then flew over and lifted her a thousand feet into the air.

"I can fly too you know," Marceline said.

"I picked up a good trick a while ago," Finn said. "Magicus Nomoreicus."

Marceline felt her powers vanish and then Finn released her. She began to fall fast. She screamed but just before she landed, Finn caught her.

"Jerk!" Marceline said. "Give me my powers back!"

"Give them back?" Finn asked. "I forget how to do that one."

Marceline stared at him the slapped him and began marching toward the which that grew donuts. Finn grinned then said the spell backward and Marceline's powers returned. She glared at him and he just smiled.

"Come on," Dante said. "We need to go."

They continued walking until they reached a ruin deep in the evil forest. When they arrived, Finn was shocked about two things. The first was that all of the monsters had gathered at the ruin. The second, was that they all bowed before Dante.

"Who are you to them?" Finn asked.

"Judge, jury, and executioner," Dante said. "If they do nothing against anything good, I will kill them. If they obey my rules, they live."

"I see," Finn said.

They reached the middle of the ruin and Dante cut his hand and wiped the blood on the ground. A portal opened and Dante turned to him.

"Now remember," Dante said. "This world is known as the Demon World for a good reason. It is also, however, known as Hell for just as good a reason."

"We're going into Hell?" Finn asked.

"That's right," Dante said.

"Let's get this over with," Finn said.

Dante nodded and they all stepped through the portal. Dante, Lucia, and Marceline all seemed not to notice, but the moment Finn entered, he felt his chest begin to hurt. It wasn't bad so he ignored it.

"Okay," Dante said. "Mundus, The Savior, and the other guy are all that way."

He began to lead them and the scenery was almost exactly the same on all sides. It was horribly hot, there were towering blood red flames everywhere, and there were piles of burned carcasses still burning and screaming in the fires. The sky was blood red and had slightly brighter red clouds.

"This is-" Finn began.

"SSSHHH!" Dante warned but it was too late.

All of the carcasses sprung to life jumping up and charging at them while weapons seemingly appeared in their hands out of mid air. Some had axes, others had swords, others had hammers, and still others had knives. Dante groaned but all four of them began to fight. Finn and Marceline fought back to back and Dante and Lucia did the same. The creatures were fairly weak but there were hundreds of thousands of them or more. Eventually, Finn and Dante managed to wind up beside each other with Marceline and Lucia meeting as well.

"There's a lot," Finn said cutting three in half.

"Yep," Dante said cutting one down then drawing something that looked like an oddly shaped, black, metal boomerang with a hook.

He pulled the hook with one finger and a small explosion went off on the end aiming away from Dante before the creature it was pointed at, fifteen feet away, dropped dead with a small hole in its forehead.

"Ever seen a pistol before?" Dante asked indicating the odd boomerang.

"A what?" Finn asked.

"Thought not," Dante said. "Point, and squeeze the trigger."

Dante demonstrated a few times then tossed it to Finn and drew a silver one. The one he had given Finn was black. Finn was about to try but a creature smacked the pistol away and Finn killed it with his sword instead. Finn didn't bother trying to go after the weapon. Instead, he focused on avoiding the thousands of swords now targeting him. He did fairly well and blocked what he couldn't dodge, all the while slashing creatures. Finally there was only one left and it had Dante pinned to the ground. Finn picked up the pistol and put the end to the creature's head. It turned to look at him just as he pulled the hook and its head exploded.

"I like it," Finn said.

"Me too," Dante said taking it back.

"How are you so much better a fighter than the rest of us?" Finn asked looking at the massive pile of enemies Dante had killed.

"I'm demon-born," Dante said. "Being demon born gives me a lot of abilities that make me superior to you."

Finn nodded then Dante continued to lead them toward the sword. Finn winced every few steps because the pain continually increased with time, but every once in a while, the pain would spike then drop back to where it had been.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

I own Adventure Time, Devil May Cry, or any of the characters. The song is Angel of Death by Slayer. Focus on the Instrumental version.

* * *

Explosive Music

After about four hours of walking, the pain spiked so severely that Finn groaned before he could stop himself.

"Are you okay?" Marceline asked.

"No," Dante said. "He has no demon blood in him. This world is rejecting him. The worse the pain is, the more enemies will be after us."

"That would explain them," Lucia said pointing at a horizon that was turning black with enemies.

"What are they?" Finn asked drawing his sword.

"Well well well," Dante said. "Hell Pride. This is going to get fun."

"It's going to get dirty," Lucia said. "I hate Hell Pride. Hell Lust are far more entertaining."

"Why stop there skip right to Hell Sloth and Abyss," Dante said.

"Hey look," Marceline said. "A stage."

"Really?" Dante asked looking. "Fancy that. Feeling musical Marceline?"

"That depends," Marceline said. "How close do I have to get?"

"Once I pull an old trick, you can fight from the stage, same as me," Dante said.

"Explain," Marceline said.

"Nevan plugged into Pandora as an amp and you can shot lightning with every strum," Dante said. "I can also make it a drum set at the same time that controls a series of weapons that I can make it at the same time."

"Wow," Finn said. "Anything else?"

"No," Dante said. "You and Lucia need to get to the sword. Lucia, be very careful. Don't engage them if you can avoid it. If you can't focus on Nefasturris. Him you can kill. Finn, get to the sword, then take the statue with the blue crystals on his body. When me and Marceline arrive, we'll handle Mundus."

"Mundus?" Finn asked.

"He's the statue that's going to do the most damage to you two," Dante said. "Be very wary of him."

"Okay," Finn said. "One problem."

"What's that?" Dante asked.

"We're on a very tight schedule," Finn said pointing at the opposite horizon which was rapidly growing brighter.

"Geez how many of him are there?" Dante asked.

Finn shrugged then he and Lucia ran toward the sword and Dante and Marceline ran onto the stage where Dante quickly set up an amp and stereo wall then a drum set then finally around fifty laser cannon turrets and seventy heavy explosive machine gun turrets. Before they could start playing, Finn reappeared.

"Don't suppose I could borrow those, um, pistols again," Finn said.

Dante tossed him Ebony and Ivory then smirked.

"Take good care of my baby," Dante said. "Take care of my guns too."

Finn grinned and nodded then flew off to catch back up with Lucia. The Hell Pride followed but Dante and Marceline were between them.

"Angel of Death?" Marceline asked.

"No singing," Dante said. "Just music."

Both waited until the Hell Pride were in range of Dante's guns then began to play. Each time Dante hit the base drum, half of the laser cannons would fire. Each time he hit any other drum or the symbols, all of the machine guns would fire a burst. Every time Marceline strummed a note, a bolt of purple lightning shot out of the sky and disintegrated any Hell Pride unlucky enough to be caught in the blast. Everything was going off so fast that it was nearly blinding. The Hell Pride had ceased making any semblance of progress and were desperately trying to find a way to survive. Fortunately for them, there were enough that the entire song worth of playing, barely made a dent in their numbers.

"Perfect," Dante said. "Now what?"

"Again," Marceline said.

They played the song again but now the Hell Pride knew to just keep charging. After another moment it became clear that they couldn't stop them. So instead, Marceline and Dante doubled the tempo. Hell Pride began exploding and turning to sand all over the place and finally, Dante and Marceline began to make some headway. After another fifty minutes, they finally stopped playing with around a thousand Hell Pride left.

"Okay," Marceline said. "Feel like doing the rest the fun way?"

Dante grinned and all of the extra equipment flew back into Pandora which he then compacted into a double barrel, sawed-off shotgun.

"Shall we?" Dante asked drawing Rebellion.

Marceline gave him back Nevan and pulled out her Axe-base. Then they both leapt off the stage and charged. As they fought, the first ten of the hundred Despair Embodied crested the mountain on the horizon and made a Bee-line for Finn.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. If only Nevan was that useful in Devil May Cry 3 instead of being completely useless.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Adventure Time, Devil May Cry, or any of the characters.

* * *

Three's A Crowd

Finn and Lucia heard the music and saw the effects and Lucia grinned. They kept moving and just as the Despair Embodied became visible over the mountain, they reached a large flat plain with three enormous figures standing with their arms forming a triangle around a sword. Two were enormous statues and the third looked like the edifice of a skyscraper had become a giant humanoid monster. One statue was easily three times the size of the other two and had oval-shaped blue crystals on his forearms, shoulders, chest, legs, and back and a huge gold 'C' on its back forming a pair of wings. The other statue looked like a gigantic statue of an old, bearded angel with a big hole in his chest, where an eye-like core was located.

"Okay," Finn said. "Be careful."

"Run fast," Lucia said. "Mundus is not someone you want to mess with."

"Okay," Finn said.

He took a step forward and all three of the gargantuan creatures came to life turning toward them. Mundus and the skyscraper both nodded to each other. The skyscraper opened its mouth and hundreds of enormous white lasers similar to giant senbon shot out. Mundus waved his hand downward and hundreds of flaming meteors shot at them out of the sky.

"Hurry Finn!" Lucia said charging at the skyscraper. "I'll handle Nefasturris!"

Finn flew toward the sword but the biggest statue, the Savior, slammed his foot down in front of Finn. Finn flew around it but stopped short when three animated suits of armor landed in front of him each bearing a shield designed like a pair of angel wings and a lance.

"Angels?" Finn asked.

"Bianco Angelos are still demons!" Lucia said while running up Nefasturris' leg and slashing the back of his knee.

Finn grinned and flew forward again. One demon flew straight toward him to impale him but Finn slashed his lance aside then cut him in half diagonally. The next two both flew forward but Finn put his sword away and flipped over the demons then grabbed them and threw them at the Savior. Their lances both went into two of the crystals and the Savior stumbled back then crushed the demons like mosquitoes.

Mundus shot meteors at Finn again and Finn flew as fast as he could swerving to avoid the meteors as they crashed down around him. After a few minutes, He was almost at the sword when the Savior's gigantic foot appeared and punted him like a tiny soccer ball. Finn smashed into Mundus' forehead and pushed off just before hundreds of meteors began blasting him. Finn landed on the ground and struggled to stand but Mundus slammed his foot down on top of Finn and he collapsed.

By now, the pain from Hell rejecting him was nearly unbearable. Finn somehow managed to stand again just in time to catch Lucia who Nefasturris had blasted with a single enormous beam. Lucia groaned and stood then looked around. They were completely surrounded by the three enormous statues but also by and army of Bianco Angelos. Finn groaned then pulled out Ebony and Ivory and Lucia dropped. Finn began spinning and shooting all of the Bianco Angelos. Each one he hit flew back into a bigger demon and forced them back. After a couple of minutes, he killed the last one then picked up Lucia and flew to the sword while dodging meteors and lasers from Nefasturris and Mundus as well as the Savior's enormous foot.

Just as they neared the sword, another suit of armor wielding a sword flew at them from behind.

"Alto Angelo!" Lucia said.

Finn grabbed his sword and spun throwing the sword at the demon. The demon slashed the sword out of the air but it had slowed the demon down just enough for Finn to grab the sword. The sword was about four feet long with a cross guard in the shape of a 'W', a hilt made out of small metal rods twisted together, and a pommel made out of four skulls each facing a different direction with a spike coming out of the top. The moment Finn's hand closed around it, the pain of Hell rejecting him disappeared, he felt stronger, and Mundus seemed to be a little distracted; although the last thing was because Dante was running up his leg while shooting his chest with a shotgun.

Finn set Lucia down then flew at Nefasturris. Nefasturris shot hundreds of lasers at him but only one flew in a path that would actually hit him, the rest simply made it impossible to dodge. Finn slashed the only dangerous laser out of the air and flew into Nefasturris' mouth then began hacking and slashing his way down its throat. Then he cut his way out through its stomach. He turned just in time to see Nefasturris disappear in a cloud of red smoke.

"So anticlimactic," Finn said.

Then he flew at the Savior. As he passed Dante, he threw the pistols to him. Dante caught them and put them away then drove his sword into Mundus' chest. Mundus grabbed him and threw him at Finn. Finn caught him then spun and threw him back at Mundus' chest. Dante slashed Mundus' chest five time then jumped back as Mundus shot three red spikes at him out of his face. All three missed by inches and Dante charged energy into Ebony then fired and the blast that left was a ball of purple lightning. The blast hit Mundus dead center of the chest and Mundus howled in pain as stone began to fall away. Dante landed on his feet and Lucia rand over to him.

As Dante continued to fight Mundus, Finn flew around the Savior slashing the crystals and destroying them. Then he drove his sword into the Savior's face. The Savior smashed him away. Finn landed beside Dante just as Dante's blast hit Mundus and the stone began to fall away. He stood and looked at Mundus in time to see the last of the stone fall away revealing a grotesque, writhing mass of living tissue, with three eyeballs and hundreds of hands coming out of it. Finn choked back a gag and Dante grinned.

"I could use Trish right now," Dante said. "Then again, he would just be sent right back here."

"We can kill him," Finn said.

"I'll help," Marceline said picking up Finn's father's sword.

Dante nodded and they all charged at Mundus. They avoided his hands and the enormous lasers he shot at them out of his eyes and when they reached him, they began slashing as fast as they could. After twenty minutes, Mundus managed to grab them and threw them back to Lucia.

"You are all weak," Mundus said. "You should know how futile fighting me is Dante. Especially here."

Just then, a huge sword made out of fire erupted from Mundus' face then cut him in half. A second removed the Savior's head.

"Oh crap," Dante said. "We're screwed."

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Adventure Time, Devil May Cry, or any of the characters.

* * *

Screwed

Finn held his sword at the ready and Marceline and Dante did the same. Lucia looked terrified but readied her swords. Finn took a step sideways and all of the Despair Embodied shot forward. There may have been hundreds but they were a lot weaker than the one that attacked Finn. the four of them instantly began slashing their way through the demons easily. Finn slashed, stabbed, and kicked anything he could reach. Finally the Despair Embodied that were alive retreated having exactly half their initial numbers. Then, they all fused into three Despair Embodied and one fell out of the sky to stand beside them.

"Hello again...human," the new one said.

"You," Finn said. "I'll handle him. You guys get to take the others."

"Be careful," Dante said. "He's strong."

"I know," Finn said. "You guys be careful too."

Dante nodded and they all walked away until they had about fifty yards between each other. Their targets did the same and they all silently charged. Finn blocked his enemy's first attack while the others dodged. He shoved his enemy's blade back then kicked it in the face and looked right to see Dante shoot his in the face then move to help Lucia. Finn blocked a swing from his enemy and looked left to see that Marceline was losing fast. He kicked his enemy back again and ran to Marceline in time to punch her enemy's blade and save her from an injury. Her enemy's blade cut halfway through his forearm before stopping. The swing would have removed Marceline's head. Finn cut the demon's head off and the blade disappeared with it. The wound healed instantly and he rolled his wrist a couple times so that it wouldn't stiffen up.

Dante blocked a swing from Lucia's demon and Lucia cut it in half. Then the last Despair Embodied absorbed all of the corpses and its power grew with all of the others. Then he flew at Marceline with the sword out to stab her. Finn shoved her out of the way and the blade went through his left shoulder barely missing his heart.

"FINN!" Marceline screamed grabbing Finn's father's sword but Lucia held her back as Dante landed beside Finn and pulled him off the blade.

Finn healed and rolled his shoulder a couple times then picked his sword up and Smirked at Dante.

"Might need your help with this one," Finn said smirking.

"Agreed," Dante said. "Shall we?"

Finn smirked and he and Dante both charged. Dante felt slightly nostalgic and a memory of fighting a giant blob in the Demon World flashed through his head and he smiled. Then he swung at the demon's side at the same time that Finn swung at his other side. The demon leapt over their blades and kicked them both in the face. Fin did a back flip onto his feet and charged again while Dante simply slid backward and shot forward driving his sword toward the demon. The demon jumped onto Dante's blade then did a back flip kicking him in the underside of the chin landing on Finn's head and beginning to tap dance and giving Finn a bigger headache with each hit. Then he jumped off and did a spinning kick to the side of Finn's head. Finn went flying and Dante attacked the demon again. The demon blocked his first three attacks then stabbed him. He threw Dante past Finn and threw the sword after him but Finn caught the sword and charged at the demon with both swords.

He swung at the demon's head with one then spun and swung at the demon's body. He continued to spin each time the demon avoided an attack and swung at the demon's neck, body, legs, arm, head, neck again, body again, and so on until the demon finally blocked a swing and moved to kick Finn in the head. The moment he did, however, Finn spun to face him and kicked him in the kneecap bending it almost to a ninety degree angle in the wrong direction. Then he cut off both of its arms before crossing the blades in front of its neck. Then he pulled the swords sideways and the blades cut the demon's head off like a giant pair of scissors.

"Impressive," Dante said walking over and taking back his sword. "Looked painful."

"I know," Finn said. "You can have this one too."

He handed Dante the sword they had come after and Marceline gave him back his father's sword. Dante nodded then he opened a portal back to Ooo and they all went through. They headed back to Marceline's house before the sun rose and when they arrived, Dante and Lucia instantly headed upstairs.

"Looks like you'll need to clean your bedding," Finn said grinning.

"Eeww," Marceline said rubbing her temples to try to get rid of the mental image. "So, why did you take that demon's blade for me?"

"I didn't want you hurt," Finn said honestly. "I couldn't have handled it."

Marceline smiled and Finn blushed slightly then his entire face turned beet red when Marceline pressed her lips to his. After a moment he kissed her back and was happy that vampires didn't really need to breath. About a half hour later, they broke apart when Dante came crashing downstairs shirtless and began looking through the fridge for a beer.

"I don't drink," Marceline said smirking.

"Shame," Dante said. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing major," Marceline said. "You?"

"I was ensuring the continuation of my family," Dante said.

"You were awfully quiet about it," Finn said.

"She likes gags," Dante said grinning. "I should probably go let her down now."

"Probably," Marceline said then waited until he was gone. "He's sick."

"Yep," Finn said. "So, does this mean we're together?"

Marceline grinned evilly at him for a moment then gasped when she felt something prick her arm. She looked down and saw that it was the thorn of a rose stem. Finn was holding a bouquet but hadn't bothered with the thorns.

"And here I thought you wanted to taste me," Marceline said.

"Nah," Finn said grinning. "Maybe later."

Marceline grinned and kissed him again and this time they only broke apart when Dante turned on her TV and put in a very graphic and inappropriate movie. Marceline ejected the movie instantly and snapped it in half then booted Dante out. Lucia walked out after him and they left together.

"So," Finn said stretching out in the air over the couch. "Now what do you want to do?"

Marceline grinned and floated over to rest on top of him and kissed him. He kissed her back and grinned when she pulled back and reached for the button of her skinny jeans.

"It's later," Marceline said.

Finn grinned and sat up to kiss her while helping her with her pants.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
